Une Nouvelle dimension
by Elenia Sectiora
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil et Legolas se retrouvent sur Terre à la suite d'une altercation avec une fille très étrange. Entre technologie, inventions humaines, internet et aliens, comment nos sept elfes vont-ils s'en sortir ? Les habitants de cette planète vont-ils découvrir leur secret ?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Brian, Tony et Alania.

Terre du Milieu

Assis autour d'une énorme table ronde en bois sept elfes planifiaient leur prochain voyage en Lothlorien. Parmi eux, il y avait Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire et Seigneur Elrond avec leurs fils respectifs Legolas et les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan.

_Quand allons-nous partir ? demanda Erestor, le conseiller en chef d'Elrond.

_Demain, répondit l'intéressé, dès le lever du soleil.

_Comment ? Mais...j'ai encore beaucoup de travail!

_Vous travaillez trop, Erestor. Des vacances ne vous feraient pas de mal.

Le conseil prit fin une heure après et Glorfindel partit chercher ses armes dans la pièce qui lui était réservée à côté de sa chambre. Après les avoir sélectionnés avec soin et défait ses tresses de guerrier, il décida d'aller se coucher. Cependant le bruit familier du grattement de plume sur du parchemin l'empêcha de dormir. Il se leva en grognant et sortit dans le couloir. Une faible lueur orangée parvenait à la fin de celui-ci. Il se précipita vers la source de lumière et aperçut sans surprise Erestor qui rédigeait sans doute un rapport sur un dossier sans aucune importance qui pouvait attendre le retour du voyage. Il prit la feuille des mains de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs et lut le titre avec une moue de dédain:

_ _La consommation de salade à Fondcombe._ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous attardez là-dessus Erestor.

_Rendez-moi ça ! C'est urgent !

_Cela ! Urgent ? se moqua Glorfindel en levant le parchemin.

_Nous les elfes, nous sommes tous végétariens et il est donc nécessaire de surveiller notre...

_Je l'avais bien dit ! C'est d'un ennui... Et je vous signale qu'on mange de la viande. C'est juste les cuisiniers qui ne savent pas la cuire.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part du conseiller en chef d'Elrond.

_Que faîtes-vous ici, alors ? demanda Erestor, irrité.

_Je voulais vous demander si pouviez arrêter d'écrire car je voudrai dormir. Et vous devriez en faire autant si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à un fantôme demain, comme à votre habitude.

Le conseiller, indigné, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se rendit compte que l'elfe blond était déjà parti. Elrond qui les avait observé en silence soupira:

_Ils n'arriveront jamais à s'entendre. Cela fait des siècles qu'ils se querellent pour quelques broutilles. Comment vont-ils réussir à coopérer pendant le voyage ?

Terre

_Ils n'existent pas ! s'écria la fille pour la dixième fois.

_Et moi je te dis que si. Je l'ai vue ! Elle était là dans le ciel ! Elle volait ! reprit son ami.

_Si ce truc est dans le ciel c'est un peu normal qu'il vole. C'est plutôt la suite de ton histoire qui est complètement hallucinante. C'est irréaliste, invraisemblable et que viendraient-ils faire ici ?

_Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je ne leur ai pas demandé !

_Des extraterrestres, Tony ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça ?

_Attends.

Tony fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il lui montra les photos et les vidéos qu'il avait prises une heure auparavant. Globalement les images représentaient une forme circulaire entourée de spots triangulaires. De la lumière partait de l'engin jusqu'au sol. Au début elle pensa que c'étaient des montages destinés à lui faire une blague mais en les regardant de nouveau et de plus près elle fut obligée d'admettre que son ami disait la vérité.

_Est-ce qu'ils se sont posés ? demanda Alania.

_Peut-être, ils descendaient vers Etampes.

_OK,alors, allons-y !

Ils filèrent dans la voiture et parcoururent les rues. Une heure et demi plus tard il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la soucoupe volante.

_La base de loisirs. Elle est doit être fermée maintenant, dit Alania, on pourrait y jeter un coup d'oeil.

_Ouais, marmonna Tony en boutonnant sa veste.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking du centre commercial Carrefour et marchèrent vite jusqu'au portail pour éviter de se faire repérer par quelque rôdeur du soir malintentionné. Ils tirèrent sur la poignée. En vain. Le garçon essaya de grimper sur le portail et faillit tomber. Il s'écorcha l'avant-bras en se rattrapant à une barre de fer. Il étouffa un cri et redescendit.

_Tout va bien ? fit Alania en observant sa blessure.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit-il tremblant.

_Tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Bon, viens, je connais une autre entrée.

Pressant le pas, elle le mena jusqu'à un bouquet d'arbres dont certains avait été coupés. Ils s'y faufilèrent, avançant parmi les ronces et les orties et débouchèrent sur un terrain comportant d'énormes bosses et petits chemins de terre sèche. Ils allumèrent leurs portables et s'en servirent comme lampes de poche. Ils marchèrent rapidement et silencieusement pendant dix minutes et se retrouvèrent devant le parking de la luge et de la patinoire. Ils hésitèrent un instant, il n'y avait rien eu d'étrange pour le moment. Ils s'engagèrent dans le sentier à gauche sentant le stresse monter en eux. A chaque pas, ils s'attendaient à voir surgir un ovni ou un extraterrestre devant eux. Puis ils virent une lumière blanche et bleutée filant à contresens. Ils firent demi-tour et suivirent la lueur en courant et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et se rendirent compte avec horreur que la lumière était sur eux. Espérant que les extraterrestres ne les remarqueraient pas, ils se cachèrent derrière une bosse plongée dans la pénombre, n'osant à peine respirer. Pendant un instant le décor sembla changer ; les arbres parurent soudain menaçants, les bosses enflèrent, l'obscurité devint étouffante, la luminosité se déplaça étirant les ombres puis une forme parfaitement circulaire tournoya dans l'air provoquant une forte rafale de vent et il y eut là une explosion de lumières de toutes les couleurs. Ils levèrent leurs têtes pour admirer le spectacle : un arc-en-ciel tourbillonnait autour d'un cône de métal. « Ma petite sœur aurait bien aimé voir ça » pensa Alania avant de comprendre que c'était une soucoupe volante qui avait atterri et que s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas au plus vite, ils se feraient tuer tous les deux.

_Partons, chuchota-t-elle.

_On ne peut pas, répondit Tony baissant lui aussi la voix, l'endroit par lequel on est entré est juste en face de l'ovni. Ils vont nous repérer si ce n'est déjà pas le cas.

Terre du Milieu

Le lendemain matin, dès les premiers rayons du soleil, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Les sept elfes avaient revêtu leurs capes, accroché des armes à leurs ceintures au cas où ils tomberaient sur des Orques (des Créatures hideuses au service de Sauron, le Nécromancien) et emporté des provisions de fruits et légumes. A califourchon sur leurs chevaux, ils avançaient le long du fleuve Sonoronne depuis maintenant des heures et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et de manger à l'abri d'un arbre.

_Allons-nous passer par la Moria ? demanda Legolas.

_Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Nains, dit Thranduil dédaigneux.

_Je n'espère guère aller par les mines, répondit Elrond repensant au désordre qu'ils avaient provoqué chez lui. En un repas, ils avaient réussi à semer la pagaille dans la salle à manger.

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Voyant Kili faire un clin d'œil explicite à la joueuse de harpe, le Nain à moitié chauve leva un sourcil._

 __Les filles elfes ne sont pas vraiment mon type. Un peu trop maigres, expliqua Kili. Je préfère les femmes naines. Quoique celle-ci n'est pas mal, ajouta-t-il en levant le menton vers Lindir dont le visage était caché par ses longs cheveux bruns et qui tenait lui aussi une harpe._

 __Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille, dit le chauve quand l'elfe se retourna révélant un visage masculin._

 _Les Nains se mirent à rire. Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde mangeait, Elrond discutait avec Gandalf, le magicien :_

 __Treize Nains et un Semi-Homme, voilà d'étranges compagnons de voyage, Gandalf, observa le Seigneur de Fondcombe._

 __Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin, répondit le sorcier, ils sont dignes de confiance..._

 _Bifur prit la salière et la fourra discrètement dans son manteau._

 __...également très cultivés..._

 _De la salade collait sur la barbe de GloÏn qui regardait devant lui d'un air idiot._

 __Ils ont un amour profond des Arts..._

 __Hé, s'écria Bifur, vous ne voulez pas nous jouer autre chose ? On se croirait à un enterrement !_

 _L'elfe l'ignora complètement continuant sa musique d'un air vexé et terrifié par le comportement des hôtes._

 __Quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda le Nain sourd qui se servait d'un petit entonnoir pour entendre._

 __Bon puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui marche..._

 _Bifur poussa Lindir de son siège, monta dessus et cria une chanson parlant d'une auberge tranquille et d'un Nain tripotant une archère. Elrond parut scandalisé de même qu'Erestor, Gandalf et les autres elfes présent dans la salle._

 _A la fin de cette cantique, les treize compagnons rirent et jetèrent leur nourriture dans tous les sens. Un œuf éclata sur le mur à quelques centimètres du visage du conseiller en chef._

 _Retour au présent_

_Ada ? demanda Elladan. Tu veux du lembas ? **(ada : papa en elfique)**

Il lui tendit une des pâtisseries elfiques. Elrond regarda autour de lui, Glorfindel et Erestor se disputaient, les jumeaux riaient, Legolas semblait gêné car Thranduil racontait quelques anecdotes de l'enfance du Prince de la Forêt Noire.

Terre

Ils se tenaient devant l'engin,leurs grands yeux verts brillant dans la pénombre. Ils avaient un aspect humain bien que leurs cheveux étaient teints en bleu électrique. Les deux individus conversèrent dans une langue très étrange et saccadée comme celle d'un robot et remontèrent dans l'ovni qui s'éteignit. Alania et Tony essayèrent d'atteindre les arbres sans se faire repérer mais ce fut raté car ils entendirent une voix dire :

_Je sens l'odeur du sang.

Ils coururent à travers les ronces et les orties puis dans les rues jusqu'à la voiture. Ils repartirent dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué avec un ami.

_Où étiez-vous passés, demanda-t-il quand ils furent arrivés. Cinéma ? Night-club ?

Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

_Vous auriez quand même pu m'amener ! reprit-il.

Puis, en voyant Tony, il ajouta:

_Tu es blessé ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

_Un bête accident, rien de plus.

_Oh ! Il a encore essayé de faire le malin ?

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit Miranda d'un ton moqueur.

_J'ai tenté d'escalader un portail ! Tu es content là, Brian ? hurla Tony avant de regarder ses deux amis d'un air triste. Pourquoi vous êtes toujours contre moi tous les deux?

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_De quoi il parle ? s'écria Brian. Il est toujours comme ça ! Un coup il rigole et tout de suite après il s'énerve ! Je me demande pourquoi on l'a accepté dans la coloc !

_Il est très lunatique, soupira Alania, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

_J'en ai assez de ses sautes d'humeurs, ça fait deux ans que ça dure ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'on prenne une décision.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Le virer de l'appartement.

_Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est notre ami !

_Il ne l'est plus depuis l'accident !

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, répliqua Alania, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à l'accuser ?

_A chaque fois qu'il est avec nous on a des ennuis ! La dernière fois en voiture, un monospace aurait pu nous tuer si je n'avais pas dévier vers le fossé. Au supermarché, un psychopathe n'a pas arrêter de nous suivre et il a continué jusqu'au rond point. On a ensuite découvert que ce type en voulait à Tony parce qu'il travaillait dans son magasin et qu'il avait fichu le camp après une semaine. Et...

_Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le virer ! OK, il attire autant le danger que les filles.

Alania et Brian se disputèrent ainsi pendant des heures.

Terre du Milieu

Ils chevauchaient depuis longtemps à présent. Le ciel bleu avait laissé place à la nuit et les étoiles brillaient. Glorfindel, Elrond, Thranduil et Erestor étaient en tête tandis que les trois autres voyageurs restaient un peu à l'écart du groupe formant l'arrière garde à leur tour. Ils virent scintiller au loin, à la cime des arbres, une lumière froide et soudaine qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et scrutèrent les alentours. Ils ne virent rien pendant quelques minutes puis progressivement la lumière réapparut plus intense et plus proche. Une forme humaine avançait derrière elle. C'était une jeune femme, de taille moyenne, mince avec un visage ovale et des cheveux bruns ondulés. Ses yeux, de la même couleur étincelaient dans la pénombre. Sa démarche leur rappelait celle de Galadriel ainsi que sa voix quand elle parla:

_Vous errez sur mes terres. Cela me pose un problème. C'est ici que je viens réciter maintes formules magiques dès que la nuit tombe.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

_Veuillez nous excuser ma Lady. Nous allons partir et ne plus vous déranger.

_Oh, de cela, je ne doute pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle leva une main et prononça quelques mots dans une étrange langue et les sept elfes quittèrent cette dimension dans une explosion de feu.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Tolkien sauf Brian, Tony et Alania...

 **Terre**

 **Assit à son bureau, Tony envoyait un mail à Malika, sa petite amie actuelle. Il n'avait même pas écrit une ligne et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop préoccupé par ses deux colocataires qui se disputaient encore une fois à cause de lui. Il quitta sa boîte mail et alla sur youtube. Il voulait revoir l'épisode de Vampire Diaries d'hier. Il avait raté dix minutes et Alania avait refusé de les lui raconter. « Après tu me reprochera de t'avoir spoilé un moment de suspense. » avait-elle dit. Les voix de Damon, Stefan et Elena retentirent dans sa chambre. Soudain un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Deux hommes tentaient d'aider un troisième visiblement empêtré dans un tas de fils électriques. Ils avaient touts les trois les cheveux très longs et des vêtements qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps. Les premiers, des jumeaux, étaient bruns et le dernier blond. Ils paraissaient tous assez jeunes, ne dépassant pas vingt ans.**

 **_What the **** ? marmonna-t-il.**

 **Ils levèrent la tête vers lui étonnés.**

 **_Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes vous dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.**

 **Le blond déglutit et répondit :**

 **_Je suis Legolas, prince héritier de la Forêt Noire et (il désigna les deux autres qui regardaient son ordinateur d'un air idiot) ce sont Elladan et Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, Seigneur d'Imladris. Nous sommes des elfes.**

 **_Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?**

 **_Il ne plaisante pas ! s'écria Elladan. C'est la sorcière qui nous a envoyé ici !**

 **_Sortez d'ici ou j'appelle la police ! cria Tony. You bloodies vampires !**

 **_Cessez d'être grossier, ce n'est pas une bonne manière d'accueillir des princes elfiques, protesta Elrohir.**

 **Tony sortit de sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose sur des fous échappés de l'asile. Elladan le suivit discrètement dans l'escalier en métal. Il y avait de nombreux portraits accrochés aux murs gris, la plupart représentant les mêmes personnes. Deux filles et deux garçons âgés entre seize et vingt ans. Il reconnu l'adolescent blond aux yeux bleus qui les avait insulté. Arrivé en bas, il vit son père, Thranduil, Glorfindel et Erestor assis dans un canapé de cuir noir, qui tentaient d'expliquer à deux humains comment ils étaient arrivés là. Le garçon et la fille riaient. Ils avaient respectivement les cheveux noirs et châtains et les yeux marron et bleu-gris. Qu'avaient-ils dit pour causer autant d'hilarité ? Les deux humains se mirent à parler dans une langue étrange, ressemblant un peu à celle de la sorcière.**

 **_Tony ! appela la jeune fille.**

 **Celui qu'il suivait lui répondit dans le même langage.**

 **_Oui ?**

 **_Ce sont peut-être eux...**

 **_Quoi ? Qui ça eux ? s'exclama Tony.**

 **_Les extraterrestres, idiot !**

 **_De quoi vous parlez ? s'écria le troisième humain.**

 **_Rien ! firent les deux autres.**

 **_ Des aliens, non mais vous avez complètement pété un câble, tous les deux ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a fait croire cette histoire à Alania et qui a invité ces types !**

 **_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi ? Tu m'accuses toujours de tout depuis ce stupide accident !**

 **_Ce n'est pas Tony qui m'a mis ça dans la tête, je les ai vu, Brian !**

 **_Mais oui, bien sûr ! fit Brian, sarcastique. Et les vampires existent !**

 **Alania lui jeta un regard noir, quant à Tony, il répliqua marmonnant :**

 **_Ce serait bien, surtout s'ils pouvaient te régler ton compte...**

 **Si Elladan n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils disaient, il en avait déduit qu'ils se disputaient. Il se rendit compte trop tard que la fille se dirigeait vers l'escalier sur lequel il était planté. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle le vit.**

 **_Je peux tout vous expliquer ma Lady, commença l'elfe d'une voix douce.**

 **_Hein ? Lady ?**

 **Elle le regarda bizarrement avant de monter les marches.**

 **Legolas et Elrohir se demandaient s'ils auraient dû suivre Elladan. Cette chambre leur paraissait hostile. Pour eux tout semblait animé par la magie. L'elfe brun prit le portable de Tony, l'observa attentivement et le tendit au fils de Thranduil.**

 **_Qu'est-ce ?**

 **L'objet était noir et fin. Il le retourna et lut iPhone6. Une pomme blanche était gravé sur le haut du téléphone. Il se mit à sonner, l'elfe sursauta et le jeta sur le lit. Ils virent une fille passer devant la porte. Elle marmonna « Tony,la lumière... » puis s'arrêta en voyant Legolas et Elrohir.**

 **_Encore, mais ils sont combien ? Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous feriez mieux de partir avant que j'appelle les flics !**

 **Son regard se tourna vers le portable et elle eut un sourire narquois. Tony s'efforçait d'éviter Miley son ex-petite amie qui n'acceptait visiblement pas sa rupture. Elle le collait sans cesse, ne lâchant pas d'une semelle.**

 **_Tony ! C'est encore Miley, appela-t-elle.**

 **L'adolescent blond arriva quelque secondes après.**

 **_Oh non ! Pas elle ! s'exclama-t-il. Si ça continue comme ça, je change de numéro de téléphone !**

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se réunit dans la salle à manger que les elfes trouvèrent trop petite pour en être une. L'horloge digitale fixée au mur annonçait une heure, douze minutes et trois secondes du matin. Elladan la regardait étrangement. Erestor racontait la raison de leur venue ici.

_Les sorciers n'existent pas, fit Brian d'un ton ennuyé.

_Et les elfes non plus mais ils sont là, répliqua Tony.

_Ni les extraterrestres et pourtant..., ajouta Alania avant d'être interrompue par Brian.

_Et après vous allez me dire que les vampires existent, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses colocataires.

_Non ! J'ai des vidéos si tu ne me crois pas ! Et pourquoi on parle de ça, déjà ?

Tony s'adressa aux elfes :

_OK, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette folle ? On pourrait peut-être vous aider.

_Je ne suis pas sûre mais cela ressemblait à «Vous déserterez ce monde», répondit Elrohir.

_C'est du français, fit Alania reconnaissant tout de suite sa langue. Cela veut dire soit partez, soit mourez. Ça ressemble à une menace de mort mais ça peut aussi expliquer le fait que vous soyez ici...

_Franchement, s'écria Brian, on se croirait dans _Les Visiteurs_. C'est peut-être une caméra cachée.

_Le film est plus drôle, répliqua Tony.

Il s'adressa aux elfes :

_Il va falloir vous adapter à certaines choses ou plutôt à tout. On va commencer par les vêtements, vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça.

_Il faudra aussi vous couper les cheveux si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous prenne pour des filles, sans vouloir vous offenser...

_Hors de question ! s'écria Glorfindel.

_Comme vous voulez, fit Alania. Mais n'allez pas vous plaindre après.


End file.
